


How to Create Notebook Lined Paper on AO3

by La_Temperanza



Series: AO3 Work Skins/Tutorials [7]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a live example of my AO3 skin that allows the author to recreate the look of lined notebook paper in their work. To learn more about it, you can find the tutorial <a href="http://teekettle.tumblr.com/post/126214255009/live-example-of-skin-my-ao3-skins">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Create Notebook Lined Paper on AO3

This is lined paper with no margin at the top.

* * *

Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nam rutrum bibendum leo, a semper diam aliquam eu. Nulla facilisi. Maecenas commodo dignissim pulvinar. Vestibulum ullamcorper mi at dapibus feugiat. Aliquam ultrices scelerisque nulla, nec fermentum massa auctor eget. Quisque viverra urna at est porttitor, non pulvinar dui bibendum. Nullam tristique enim eget sollicitudin commodo. Cras vel hendrerit mi, nec accumsan lorem. Duis eleifend interdum pharetra. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Nunc dapibus odio eros, lacinia vulputate felis elementum vitae. Aenean vitae elit porta, vestibulum ligula non, tincidunt nulla. Nullam condimentum scelerisque pulvinar. Vivamus efficitur venenatis purus, vel maximus metus elementum ac. Morbi vel mauris libero. Mauris et odio tristique, ultrices metus pretium, aliquam elit.  
  
---  
  
* * *

This is notebook paper with blank margin at the top.

* * *

Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nam rutrum bibendum leo, a semper diam aliquam eu. Nulla facilisi. Maecenas commodo dignissim pulvinar. Vestibulum ullamcorper mi at dapibus feugiat. Aliquam ultrices scelerisque nulla, nec fermentum massa auctor eget. Quisque viverra urna at est porttitor, non pulvinar dui bibendum. Nullam tristique enim eget sollicitudin commodo. Cras vel hendrerit mi, nec accumsan lorem. Duis eleifend interdum pharetra. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Nunc dapibus odio eros, lacinia vulputate felis elementum vitae. Aenean vitae elit porta, vestibulum ligula non, tincidunt nulla. Nullam condimentum scelerisque pulvinar. Vivamus efficitur venenatis purus, vel maximus metus elementum ac. Morbi vel mauris libero. Mauris et odio tristique, ultrices metus pretium, aliquam elit.  
  
---  
  
* * *

This is notebook paper with blank margin at the top, plus title text

* * *

Heading of Paper Here

Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nam rutrum bibendum leo, a semper diam aliquam eu. Nulla facilisi. Maecenas commodo dignissim pulvinar. Vestibulum ullamcorper mi at dapibus feugiat. Aliquam ultrices scelerisque nulla, nec fermentum massa auctor eget. Quisque viverra urna at est porttitor, non pulvinar dui bibendum. Nullam tristique enim eget sollicitudin commodo. Cras vel hendrerit mi, nec accumsan lorem. Duis eleifend interdum pharetra. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Nunc dapibus odio eros, lacinia vulputate felis elementum vitae. Aenean vitae elit porta, vestibulum ligula non, tincidunt nulla. Nullam condimentum scelerisque pulvinar. Vivamus efficitur venenatis purus, vel maximus metus elementum ac. Morbi vel mauris libero. Mauris et odio tristique, ultrices metus pretium, aliquam elit.  
  
---  
  
* * *

This is an example of legal paper.

* * *

This is an example of legal paper, using #FFFF99 as its background, #6699FF as its horizontal lines, #FFCCFF as its left margin line, removal of the rounded corners, and removal of the box shadow.  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
* * *

 

 

 

She cringed while the papers were being handed back, and sucked in a deep, shaky breath as she turned over hers.

After all, she wasn't expecting the best grade, considering she had picked the most unoriginal title of "My Summer Vacation," and her essay consisted of barely two paragraphs:  
  


"My summer vacation consisted of me reading over 100k of fanfiction starring my favorite fictional characters and none of the required reading list, crying over my favorite fictional characters, writing about my favorite fictional characters in different situations to make my readers cry, and drawing my favorite fictional characters crying.  
  
Also, Tumblr."  
  
But surprisingly, her teacher had written " _B+.....as long as you provide some good recs._ " in big, red marker across the top of the paper.  
  
---  
  
_Coolest. Teacher. Ever,_ she thought. 


End file.
